Electrochemical biosensors have been used to determine a wide range of analyte concentrations for more than three decades. Of particular interest is the measurement of blood glucose levels in patients with diabetes. Products that measure fluctuations in a person's blood sugar, or glucose levels, have become everyday necessities for many of the world's millions of diabetics. Because this disorder can cause dangerous anomalies in blood chemistry and can contribute to vision loss and kidney failure, most diabetics are instructed to test themselves periodically and adjust their glucose level accordingly, usually with insulin injections. Blood glucose levels that are below the normal range may result in reduced blood pressure and loss of consciousness. Blood glucose concentration higher than the normal range can result in coma or stroke. Thus, insulin dependent diabetics may be instructed by their physicians to check their blood glucose several times per day.
Home blood glucose test kits are available to allow the diabetic to have a near normal life style. Typically, these home test kits consist of a lancet for puncturing the skin surface, disposable test strips for collecting the blood sample and a glucose measurement device.
Diabetes produces several common side effects that can make even this routine testing difficult. One of the most common complications of diabetes is diabetic neuropathy and/or nerve damage. Nerve damage can affect an individual's ability to pick-up and handle small items, such a thin, flat test strip sitting on a flat surface. Additionally some diabetics are elderly or are people in general that have difficulty manipulating small objects. Diabetes can also cause eye problems and may lead to blindness. Vision problems can make it difficult to handle the small test strips during both the sample collection step as well as inserting the test strip in the monitor.
The small size and flat profile of most currently available test strips can lead to misuse of the test strips. Also, because many diabetics need to measure their blood glucose levels several times a day any improvements in minimizing the amount of blood needed or reducing the cost of the test strips would be welcome relief.